GSD: Knights
by Alucard1243
Summary: Slight AU Mayu Asuka doesn't die in battle of ORB The Legendary Ship the Enterprise and Knight Team are assigned to escort the Minerva to Earth Also uses some Gundams from other shows and uses the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations
1. The Enterprise and the Knights at Armory

Chapter 1

The Enterprise and the Knights at Armory One

Enterprise MS Hanger

"Lieutenant Asuka is the RX-0 Unicorn ready to launch for tomorrow" the head of the hanger asked as he floated up. "Yes sir the Unicorn is ready so is the Full Armor Pack sir" Lieutenant Asuka said looking at her TAC pad. "What do you take her for Major Simmons an idiot" someone said as they floated down from the Unicorn. "Colonel on deck" Major Simmons said saluting. "I was already here Major doing my daily routine" the Colonel said as he lands on the floor. "Jacob did you finish with the simulation already" Lieutenant Asuka asked. "Well I'll leave you two alone" Major Simmons said as he floats off to check the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. "Yes Mayu I got done when the Major came up" Jacob said. "Colonel Reed the Captain would like to see you on the bridge" Someone said coming up to the Unicorn. "Ok well duty calls see you tonight Mayu" Colonel Jacob Reed said while he goes to the elevator. "You too Jacob" Lieutenant Mayu Asuka said going back to work.

Armory One Hanger

"So what ship do you think the Union is sending to escort the Minerva" one of the guards on post asked. "Probably a Virginia Class they only hold six Mobile Suits" the other guard said. A guard comes running around the corner "Guys you won't believe this but the ship that the Union sent the Enterprise" the guard said while he is catching his breath. "The Legendry Ship itself is escorting the Minerva" one of the guards said. "That means that Knight Team is with them" the other guard said. All three guards left to see the Legendry Ship the Enterprise and Knight Team.

Bridge of the Enterprise

Jacob got to the bridge just in time to see the Enterprise enter the hanger that it will descend into Armory One so it could escort the Minerva. "Ah Colonel Reed good to see you" the Captain said. "Captain Howard so what did you need me for" Colonel Reed said. "I want you and Lieutenant Asuka to check out the Minerva's MS hanger and see what Mobile Suits they have" Captain said. "Yes Sir we'll take the Unicorn" Colonel Reed said and he turns around and leaves. "Ok steady as she goes ensign you don't want to destroy this ship do you" Captain Howard said sitting back in his chair. "Yes Sir" the ensign said as he eases up on the controls.

Enterprise MS Hanger

Jacob left the elevator and he walked towards Lieutenant Asuka "Mayu we are going to the Minerva to check out their MS Hanger" he said. "You're joking right" Mayu said looking up. "Nope we are taking the Unicorn so come on" Jacob said walking to the Unicorn. "Wait up Jacob" Mayu said running after him. They got into the Unicorn and were ready to launch. "Sir you are clear to launch opening the door now" Major Simmons said at the hanger controls. "Jacob Reed, RX-0 Unicorn launching" Jacob said as he launches.

On the Minerva

"A mobile suit is wishing to board ma'am" Meyrin Hawke said from her position at the comms. "What is the Mobile Suit's ID" Captain Gladys said. "It's a…this can't be right" Meyrin Hawke said as she scans again. "What is it" Captain Gladys said looking up. "The Mobile Suit' ID is the RX-0 Unicorn ma'am" Meyrin said. "What the Unicorn that means the Enterprise" Arthur said shocked. "Can you get the pilot open communication with us" Captain Gladys asked. A few minutes later Jacob appeared on the screen. "This is Captain Gladys may I asked who are you" Captain Gladys asked. "I'm Colonel Jacob Reed and this is First Lieutenant Mayu Asuka and we are requesting permission to come aboard" Jacob said. "Permission Granted" Captain Gladys said. "Thank you Captain" Jacob said as he cuts the transmission.

Minerva MS Hanger

Shinn Asuka just came back when he noticed a Mobile Suit in the Hanger with people around it. "What is going on here and what is this Mobile Suit" Shinn asked. A random person answered "The Mobile Suit is the Unicorn and the pilot is the Knight if the White Unicorn he is with the Chief Engineer of the RX-0 Unicorn" he said. A minute later two people came out of the Unicorn and someone said "Colonel on deck" and everyone saluted. "At ease everyone I'm Colonel Reed and this is First Lieutenant Asuka" Jacob said. "May I ask you a question" someone asked. "Yes you may" Jacob said. "What Ship are you assigned to" someone asked. "The Union Ship the Enterprise" Jacob said. Shinn was still shocked that the first lieutenant had his last name. "You there what is your name" Jacob asked turning to Shinn. "Sir it's Shinn Asuka" Shinn said to Jacob. "Could you escort us to Captain Gladys" Jacob said to Shinn. "Yes I can follow me" Shinn said and he turned to leave with the Colonel and the First Lieutenant in tow.

Minerva Bridge

"Here we are" Shinn said to Jacob and he turned to leave. Jacob and Mayu stepped on the Bridge everyone saluted Jacob. "You know that you don't need to do that" Jacob said. "But it's an honor to meet the commander of Knight Team the Knight of the White Unicorn himself" a guy wearing a black ZAFT uniform said. "Arthur everyone knows who he is by the way I'm Captain Talia Gladys" Captain Gladys said turning to Jacob. "We'll just be here for a day checking out you're mobile suit hanger" Jacob said. "Ma'am the ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam, ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, and ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam has been stolen" Meyrin Hawke said. "Send Shinn out" Captain Gladys said to Meyrin. "Captain I will go as well do you have a consul the Lieutenant could use" Jacob said as he goes to the door. "Well Lieutenant you can take that consul over there" Captain Gladys said to Mayu. Mayu went to the consul and went straight in the RX-0 launch bay network.

Minerva MS Hanger

Shinn was getting in the Impulse when he notice Jacob going in the Unicorn but he didn't really think about it. "Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor launching" Shinn said and he took off followed by the chest flyer and the leg flyer and the sword silhouette. The RX-0 Unicorn was loaded on to the catapult to be launched. "Jacob Reed, RX-0 Unicorn launching" and Jacob took off.

Armory One

When Jacob launched he noticed that Shinn was already engaging with Gaia. It didn't take long for Abyss to notice him and start to engage him. "Well I didn't think that ZAFT would have a Mobile Suit like that" Auel said to himself. Jacob dodged the spear with ease and used one of his beam sabers in the Unicorn's wrists. "Damn this will take too long if we both keep dodging so activating NT-D" Jacob said to himself. "Colonel Do you want me to send the full armor pack" Mayu said over the radio. "No way too dangerous to use it Lieutenant" Jacob said to Mayu. Sting noticed that the Unicorn transformed and he got a chill downed his spine. "Auel get away from that Mobile Suit" Sting said to Auel over the radio. "Why these ZAFT pilots are weak" Auel said back. "Because that is not ZAFT it's the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations" Sting said to Auel. Jacob pulled out both of the Unicorn's Beam sabers and started to engage the Abyss. Jacob sensed something was wrong and he followed the Impulse and ZAKU.

In Space

Jacob sees the Impulse and the ZAKU engaging a mobile armor. He was about to help until he saw the Minerva and the Enterprise started firing on the unknown ship. "Colonel you are to return to the Minerva and wait for further orders" Mayu said over the radio. "Ok I'm heading back now" Jacob said and he returned to the Minerva with the Impulse and the ZAKU.

Minerva

When Jacob got out to the Unicorn he was greeted by a kiss from Mayu. "Glad you made it back in one piece" Mayu said to Jacob. "What person I would be if I didn't come back to the one I love" Jacob said to her. A girl wearing a red ZAFT uniform comes up to them "I'm Lunamaria Hawke and I'm here on Captain's orders to escort First Lieutenant Asuka to her quarters for the night" she said to the couple. "But I got to run a diagnostic on the Unicorn before I go because it's my job" Mayu told her when Shinn and a blonde boy came up to them. "I'm Rey Za Burrel and me and Shinn will be escorting Colonel Reed to meet Chairman Durandal so please follow us" Rey said to Jacob. "Ok Mayu make sure you get that diagnostic done and in my room tomorrow" Jacob told Mayu and all three guys left. "So Mayu is your name and if I recall Shinn had a sister by that name" Lunamaria said sitting down in a nearby chair waiting. "Well how do I put this where it won't freak you out my full name is Mayu Asuka and that Shinn Asuka is my brother" Mayu said running the diagnostic on the Unicorn. "You do realize that Shinn thinks that you're dead right" Luna said. "Yes can we please get off the subject" Mayu begged her. "Alright tell me about your relationship with the Colonel" Luna asked her. Mayu blushed "Well he cares about his home and the ones he loves" she said. "Wow he is nice" Luna said getting up and stretching. "Well I'm done we can go now" Mayu said as she starts to walk away and Lunamaria follows. They walk for about ten minutes "Well we're here I'll come get you in the morning ok" Luna said. "Ok if you hear puking don't worry about" Mayu asked her. "Don't worry about why" Luna said then she got it a few seconds later "Wait you're pregnant" Luna said. "Yes with Jacob's child but like you said Shinn thinks I'm dead and I didn't tell Jacob yet I'm waiting for when the Enterprise reach ORB and I will tell him in front of the memorial that was put there to honor the lives that was lost in the last war" Mayu said. "Most likely the Enterprise will stop at ORB but who knows I'll see you tomorrow" Luna said walking away and Mayu went into her room.

With Jacob

Jacob got to the room that the Chairman was in but they were leaving and Rey dismissed Shinn and him and Jacob walked up to the Chairman. The Chairman looked towards Jacob and Rey "Ah here is our guest from the Enterprise" the Chairman said. Jacob saluted "Sir Colonel Jacob Reed Commander of Knight Team" Jacob said. "You're just in time for a tour of the Minerva for Representative Athha care to join us" the Chairman said. For a while Jacob wasn't paying attention at what the Chairman was saying but they took a elevator to the Mobile Suit Hanger. Everyone got off and Jacob wasn't paying attention until Representative Athha said something about conflict "Conflict will always exist because human beings are flawed whether they are Naturals, Coordinators, or Newtypes" Jacob said. "Couldn't say it better myself if I agree" the Chairman said. "If you excuse me I'm going to return to my room for the night" Jacob said and he left. Jacob was almost at his room when a girl wearing a green ZAFT uniform came to him "You're the Knight of the White Unicorn right" she said. "Yes and who might you be" Jacob said continuing to his room. "Meyrin Hawke I'm the communication officer but what I want to know is that how I could not talk to you and your Lieutenant could" Meyrin asked. "Well the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Comms can only be accessed by the Lieutenant, Knight Team, and the Enterprise well I got to get some sleep good night" Jacob said and walked into his room. Meyrin walked away a few seconds later.

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners**


	2. The Battlefield in the Debris Belt

Chapter 2

The Battlefield in the Debris Belt

Minerva

Jacob was sleeping when the Alarm went off "What the Hell" he said. Jacob walked out of his room when Rey came up to him with Mayu "Captain Howard would like you to be ready in the Unicorn" she said. "Ok I'll go now" Jacob said walking off towards the MS Hanger. "I'll head to the bridge" Mayu said walking off towards the bridge. Rey just shrugged and walked towards the MS Hanger. Mayu got to the bridge to see the Chairman and Representative Athha sitting down in chairs. She took the same seat she did a few hours ago and went straight to work. "Launch Shinn and Lunamaria and Lieutenant Asuka can you send Colonel Reed out too" Captain Gladys said. "I'll get confirmation right away" Mayu said as she contacts the Enterprise.

Enterprise MS Hanger

"We got orders people now listen up" Major Simmons said. "Knight Team is going to support the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and a Zaku Warrior and 16 Braves will be covering the Enterprise and the Minerva" Major Simmons continued "The Braves will be in two teams of eight, Captain Aker will lead team one which will support the Enterprise and Lieutenant Takei will lead team two which they will support the Minerva now get to work" Major Simmons said. "Major what about the Colonel" Taylor Sifton aka Knight two said. "He will get his orders soon" Major Simmons said. Knight 2 walked off to the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. "Ok get the Full Armor Pack loaded on the main catapult" Major Simmons said.

Minerva MS Hanger

"Jacob you got orders to launch after the Impulse" Mayu said over the radio. "Roger moving Unicorn to catapult" Jacob said. "Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku I'm taking off" Luna said and the Zaku took off. "Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor launching" Shinn said taking off followed by the leg and chest fliers and the blast silhouette. "Jacob Reed, RX-0 Unicorn launching" Jacob said and the Unicorn took off. All three headed for the Debris Belt.

Enterprise MS Hanger

"Taylor Sifton, XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Launching" Knight Two said and he took off. "Thomas Lewis, MSN-04 Sazabi launching" Knight Three said and he took off. "William Weir, XXXG-01W0 Wing Gundam Zero taking off" Knight Four said and he took off. "Aileta Miller, MSN-06S Sinanju Launching" Knight Five said and she took off. "Marie Aznable, RX-0 Unicorn "02 Banshee" launching" Knight Six said and she took off. "Sir Full Armor Pack is loaded" an engineer said. "Ok open main catapult and prepare for launch" Major Simmons said. The main catapult opened and the Full Armor Pack launch. A few minutes later all the Braves launched.

In Space

The rest of Knight Team meets up with Jacob. "Don't shoot they are friendly" Jacob ordered. "Jake they launched the Full Armor Pack it will be here right now" Knight Two said. "I see it commencing docking" Knight One and the Full Armor Pack started to dock with the Unicorn. Shinn was amazed that the Unicorn could change so easily. "Let's move out Knights" Knight One said. When the heat signal went out "Ambush Knights attack" Knight One said activating the NT-D. Knight Team got into formation ready for the ambush. "Sir Heat signal near the Enterprise" Knight Five said. "So it begins" Knight One said as Bogey-1 started to fire on the Enterprise and the Minerva. The Abyss noticed the Unicorn right away" I'm going to make you pay Union Bitch" Auel said as he charges at the Unicorn. Knight One dodged and started to fire his Beam Vulcans. The Abyss dodged with ease "This is why I hardly use the Full Armor Pack" Knight One said to himself. "Come on where is that speed you showed at Armory One" Auel said. "Fuck this" Knight One said as he pulls the Beam Javelin and disengages the Full Armor Pack. The Abyss charges again with its spear out. The Unicorn dodged and attacked "Knight Two I could use some help" Knight One said over the radio. "Already on it" Knight Tow said as he decloaks right behind the abyss and attacks. The Abyss barely dodged it and he regroups with the Chaos who was barely holding on.

Enterprise Bridge

"Fire GN missiles at Bogey-1 let's see how they like them" Captain Howard said. "Yes Sir firing GN missiles" someone said. The Enterprise was hit again "What are they doing out there" Captain Howard said to himself. "Sir Missiles coming in" someone said. "Then shoot them down" Captain Howard said. The missiles missed the Enterprise and went straight for the asteroid where the Minerva was in.

In Space

Jacob saw this and flipped out and reequipped the Full Armor Pack then he disengaged to help the Minerva. Jacob saw another wave of missiles coming and he opened fire on them destroying every single one in time. When he got there "What is the status of the Minerva" he said. A GNX-Y903VW Commander type came up "Sir the enemy is retreating but the Minerva took minor damage" the pilot said. "Ok good I will return to the Minerva for now but we did some good men in this battle" Jacob said.

Minerva

The Unicorn went back into the Hanger still equipped with the Full Armor Pack. Jacob got out of the Unicorn right after it stops to go to the bridge. Half way there he saw the medical team going somewhere "Hey where are you going" Jacob asked. "We're going to the bridge someone got hurt" someone of the medical team said. Jacob followed them to the bridge when they got there Jacob saw Representative Athha holding Mayu "MAYU" Jacob yelled and he ran to her side. "Step back sir and let us do our job" someone of the medical team said. "What happened" one of them said. "When the first wave of missiles she full out of her chair and she hit her head on the floor hard" Representative Athha said as the medical team help Mayu. Jacob walked out and went to a room with a window to be alone. Chairman Durandal walked up to Jacob "Ah Colonel what a surprise to see you here" the Chairman said. "Chairman I'm sorry that you see me like this" Jacob said looking at the Chairman. "It's alright but tell me about the Enterprise" the Chairman said. "Well you know about the Baikal Class" Jacob said looking out the window towards the Enterprise. "Yes it does have the same features but yet it doesn't" the Chairman said. "That's because the Enterprise is an upgraded version called Volga Class it has four GN Drives Tau and two more Catapults I can't go that deep in Union tech because I'm a pilot" Jacob said. "I see what do you plan to do now" Athrun aka Alex said walking up to them. "What I plan on doing is do ceremony for the pilots that gave their lives" Jacob said. "If you will let us join you those pilots saved the Minerva from taking major damage" the Chairman said. "Ok with your permission I would like to have it on the Minerva" Jacob said. "It's fine with me as long it's fine Captain Gladys says its fine" the Chairman said walking away. "I'm going back to my room for right now care to join me Alex" Jacob said walking away. "Sure" Athrun aka Alex said. Jacob and Athrun talked about what it was like living in the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations. "Hey Alex I know you're a Coordinator" Jacob said still walking to his room. "But how do you do that" Alex said. "I was born in what the PLANTS call Satellite Colonies my parents were naturals who move to Colony 0042 and I was raised in space my whole life and when someone was born in space to naturals you would think that the child would be a natural but when a natural is born in space they become what the Union call Newtypes" Jacob said. Alex's eyes went wide "Wait but what is with that Gundam you pilot" Alex said. "The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam can only be pilot by a Newtype more specifically only me because my Bio matrix is programmed in the Unicorn" Jacob said. "Well we're here I'll talk to you soon Alex" he said. "Night Colonel Reed" Alex said and walked away while Jacob entered his room.

Enterprise

"Sir the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 is on the radar" an ensign said. "So the Union sends Special Forces must be important" Captain Howard said. "Do you want me to contact them to see what they want" the ensign said. "Yes let's see what they want" Captain Howard said. A few minutes later a female appeared on the screen "This is tactical forecaster Sumeragi Lee Noriega" Sumeragi said. "Ah what does the famed Special Unit Celestial Being need from the Enterprise" Captain Howard said. "We just came to deliver a Mobile Suit from the Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development" Sumeragi said. "Ok you may proceed" Captain Howard said. A few minutes later the Ptolemaios launched the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser and the GN-011 Harute and they were carrying a Mobile Suit. When they got to the Enterprise it opened the right catapult so they could land. Taylor came up to the four people that came out of the Gundams "Taylor Sifton, Knight Two" Taylor said. "I'm Setsuna F. Seiei Gundam Meister for Celestial Being and this is my partner Saji Crossroad" Setsuna said. "And I'm Allelujah Haptism and this is my partner Soma Peries" Allelujah said. "Now what is this Mobile Suit" Taylor asked looking the Mobile Suit. "We don't know but the MSWD but they did load it with weapons" Saji said. Taylor was about to say something when he heard that the Full Armor Pack was coming in. Jacob got out of the Full Armor Pack that is when he saw the Mobile Suit "What is an Anti-Fortress Gundam doing here" Jacob said walking up to it. "The what Jake" Taylor asked him. "The RX-78-3 Gundam Solomon Express G-3 "White Devil" the only Anti-Fortress Gundam in the world so I'll say it again what is it doing here" Jacob said. "The MSWD want to test is so they sent us to deliver it to Knight Team" Soma said. "So my father wants me to test it for him fine I'll do it" Jacob said turning around. "By the way I thought you were on the Minerva with Mayu" Taylor asked "I am but I still need to report to Captain Howard" Jacob said walking away. "Well we better get going the MSWD they want to upgrade the 00 Gundam" Setsuna said and all four of them got back into their Gundams and left. Jacob got to the bridge to see Captain Howard "Ah Colonel Reed good to see you do you have a report" Captain Howard said. "Yes and I must say the only Mobile Suits that impress me was a Zaku Warrior, a Zaku Phantom, and the Impulse" Jacob said. Captain Howard was about to speak when "Sir incoming transmission from Colony 0021 they are saying Junius Seven is moving and are requesting help" an lieutenant said. "I better get Lieutenant Asuka" Jacob said and left. "Send them they will get help" Captain Howard said. "Yes sir" the lieutenant said sending the replay.

Minerva

Mayu woke up in the medical bay "What happened" she asked. "Ah you're awake you hit your head hard you're lucky that you don't have a concussion" the doctor said. Mayu got up "Thank you I'm clear for duty right" she asked. "Yes you are and I was just about to call your only living relative" the doctor said. "Don't bother he thinks I'm dead" Mayu said changing back into her uniform and leaving. Mayu was walking past the pilot lounge when Lunamaria stopped her "Hey Mayu how have you been" she said. "I'm good the doctor cleared me for duty so I'm heading back to the hanger" Mayu said. "That is good but do you really need to get back to work" Luna said. "No but I don't want to get backed up in my work" Mayu said. "See now I would like to introduce to my friends" Luna said grabbing Mayu and dragging her into the lounge. When Jacob got back to the Minerva to get Mayu for Operation Falling Star. He was walking past the pilot lounge only to see that Mayu was awake. "Mayu I'm glad that you're awake but this is no time for celebrations we are needed back on the Enterprise right away" Jacob said. "For what" Mayu asked getting up for her seat. "Operation Falling Star also you guys probably got the same info" Jacob said. Just then there was an announcement about Junius Seven. "Lieutenant we are leaving" Jacob said turning around and walking out with Mayu in tow.

Will The Enterprise and the Minerva make it in time to stop Junius Seven from falling on the Earth?

**CHIFFHANGER**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners**


	3. Author Note

Author's Note

Sorry that it is taking me so long to make the next chapter it just that the flash drive that it was on went missing somewhere around my couch and that school is getting in the way but hey being a senior is not fun and games like everyone says been trying to get my future in order and there is the big AFI for JROTC so the we can keep Honor Unit With Distinction. I'm trying to find the flash drive but if I can't it will take me longer to update my stories so please wait a little longer


End file.
